


tal vez

by Bmeissariley20



Category: Call of Duty (Video Games), vladimir makarov (cod)
Genre: F/M, frio, pensamientos etc
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-29
Updated: 2019-05-29
Packaged: 2020-03-26 18:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19011502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmeissariley20/pseuds/Bmeissariley20
Summary: los bosques de Siberia pueden ser encantadores más la más finas de las bellezas siempre ocultan cosas horribles y aveces hasta personas no recibidas tan bien si lo vez por las calles o si ?¿qué sucedería si makarov se comunicara con personas ajenas a su entorno habitual ? (reescrito)- después del ataque en Afganistán contra sheperd





	tal vez

nada como esconderse a la vista de todos ese era lo que más creía de su vida diaria parte de poder cumplir con los planes y metas a futuro pero que garantía tenía de que podía ganar ? , tal vez sus hombres confiaban mucho en el o tal vez le tenían miedo , tal vez sus discursos eran buenos , tal vez inspiraba confianza , tal vez era carismático en alguna parte de su actitud sería y nada accecible les parecio lo mas confiable como un capitán. los recuerdos mas oscuros no solo se ocultan en su mente lo delata su actitud su forma de pensar sus actos o tal vez fue más su conocimiento atravez de los años darse cuenta que no se puede obtener respeto si no demuestras tenerlo o exigir que lo tengas en los campos militares pensarás que se habla de formas algo informales como cualquier persona si es así sin embargo su família especialmente su abuelo quién era militar respetado en su haber exigía un comportamiento sumamente recto correcta no se permitía salir una sola palabra inapropiada ni indecente  
\- demuestras lo que eres te veran como creen nunca permitas esas ofensas hacía tu persona podrás ser lo peor pero la postura jamás se debe perder la presencia también importa .

creía que era molestoso cuidarse tanto pasaron los años y al entrar al servicio militar le dio mas animos de poder demostrar tus pensamientos o disgustos sin tener que soltar palabras sin sentido , cómo creía en la presencia creía en la historia todo era tan fasinante sin embargo algo lo molestaba por que cambió tanto ? desde cuándo las personas se separaron del bien común ? por qué disolver algo tan majestuojo como gobernar Rusia entera sin tener que depender del exterior ? merece volver enseñar a las personas el verdadero poder que puede desatar un gobierno único he independiente , el occidente no tiene derecho a juzgarlo sabiendo atrocidades que también hicieron en el pasado y siguien haciendo por que dejar que su país sea deborado por ellos y meter aungustia y desesperación no dar segundas oportunidades ¿ por que ser tan desalmado ?? cuando ellos dieron segundad oportunidades ?? dejandolo a el en la ruina no tener opción de más que solo abandonar tu vida entera por cosas vanas el solo se ganaba la vida como le enseñaron a hacerlo era pecado ? decir que no siente es aún mas cruel , perder el camino lo es no tienes que vivir en la míseria para saber cuando no te alcanza para sobrevivir .  
\- disculpe señor necesita ayuda ? hace mucho frío aquí afuera no le molestaría pasar ? 

esos malditos americanos nunca sabran lo que es no poder hacer nada estar acorralado en ese tiempo no era lo suficiente mente poderoso para borrar rastros de sus actos .  
\- tiene hambre quiere comer algo ?? 

mendigar lo único que tenía que ofrecer servir sus entrenamientos y conocimientos para hacer actos ridiculos para el matar era lo que menos le interesaba hacer o realizar vivir de ellos era su vida antes mataba personas como el en sentido patriotico que diferencia hay ahora ? que antes mataba a personas con uniformes y ahora no 

no tardo en comprender que no solo america era vil también el propio suelo que pisa en donde el peleo dio más que solo sus miedos o valentía dio todo de el y le dieron la espalda personas de alto poder que podían ayudarlo le dieron la espalda en su desesperación solo hacía lo que el creería correcto por eso es un corructo o mala persona quién no se equivoca ? no iba a dejar esto a la mitad ni tampoco se iba a rendir sus actos lo demostrarían no estaba solo yuri su reciente compañero lo entendía he iba a ayudarlo podría confiar en el o eso creería  
\- señor 

la mujer de aspecto demacrado por el frio agotador le tocaba los hombros para ver si seguía en este mismo mundo , salir de la casa abandonada a lo profundo del bosque era algo peligroso lo mas curioso es que los aldeanos parecían no saber de el eso lo hacía mantenerse sereno para pensar lo bueno viajaria a Dubai con toda su tropa para poder instalarse en un nuevo sector para seguir con sus planes por el momento luego buscarían algo mas sofisticados . también era mejor despistar a las personas de el ya que demostar misterio atrae a personas no deseadas la señora al ver que respodia al toque con un asentimiento de cabeza en señal de saludo se tranquilizo y retiro su mano del abrigo negro largo que llevaba se sorprendió al notar sus ojos extraños por alguna razón lanzó una especie de malestar pues se mostraban cinicos y fríos su aspecto era importante como podía estar aquí afuera ? la mayoría de su clase estan bebiendo o acompañado de mujeres aún que la mayoría suelen ser tacaños y personas muy longevas este no se venía tan viejo tal vez solo tuvo una recaida lo mas raro era que lo vio venir del bosque suelen haber cabañas aún que hay muy pocas y suelen estar abandonadas , pero juzgando como se ve se hospedería en un lugar mejor o iría a un bar mejor que esté lo miro un poco mas detallada mente noto que tenía mas manos en el abrigo negro desde que lo vio afuera solían haber personas con la misma actitud pero siempre era dinero luego recordo que una pandilla menor en el lugar solia tener armas debajo de sus abrigos asaltaron varios lugares y cuando no encontraban mucho dejaban heridos eso le dio una alerta 

\- que puede hacer alguien como usted en un lugar así ? nadie se sienta afuera a estas horas 

el por su parte se percato de su malestar era sencillo se alejo unos centímetros de el y miraba a la ventana del encantador " refugio " que era mas un bar extraño de esos que son oscuros y las personas tiene sus propios grupos con los que hablar pero a su vez se preocupaban por todos  
esa especie de empatía que tenían las personas que no conocen a otras solo por que si le parecio gracioso y siguio la corriente 

\- buscaba algo de paz ya sabe tener que estar al tanto de asuntos fuera de todo aspecto le puede parecer agotar , divertido que darse un tiempo consigo mismo ? - se le acerca para ver su reacción le agradaba cuando las personas se ponían en guardia solo por que si el instintos humano esta presente . - le parece malo ? - mira su delantar con un nombre que odio - yurka 

\- para nada señor solo me mandaron a preguntar por usted nada que me pueda interesar si tuviera dinero que gastar tal vez me interesen temas que no tienen que importarme ya que son consideradas vanas actualmente 

casi se acerco a lo que podria estar haciendo solo que sus intereses tenian sentido 

\- como los filósofos en grecia considero la filosofia de  
parmenides la más hermosa , El ser es uno , el devenir y el devenir mismo, no pasan de ser meras ilusiones . 

\- parece que no estamos en el mismo canal pero mas o menos eso gustar pasar ? el tipo la incomodaba un poco podian ser sus paranoias de que le pase algo y dejar a su madre sola pero el tipo no se mostro agresivo lo que mas le preocupaba era que no quitaba sus manos del interior de su abrigo un que estaba bastente cubierto manejar a la mujer fue sencillo lo difícil sería hacerlo con los demás las personas empiezan a sospechar debería irse a dubai lo antes posible , aún que irse tan repentinamente era aun mas peligroso no debía levantar sospechas la minima pista es la condena molestar a la camarera fue una desestresante forma de olvidar la guerra pero era mejor mantenerse alejado . 

\- tal vez otro momento , creo que todo puede estar hecho del agua siguiendo que dependemos de esta aunque la mayoria de las propuestas filosóficas son embriagadoras solo hay que saber explicar . 

-le gustaria pasar para seguir con la charla ? - estaba curiosa de saber mas del sujetó no parecía malo pero tenía un mal presentimiento sabía que hacía mal pero no quería correr el riesgo de que ataquen el único lugar donde puede trabajar su madre estaba mal como para perder el trabajo y además estaba retrasada con su trabajo pero haría lo que pudiera para hablar con claridad y sacar algo .

\- veremos .


End file.
